1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that may automatically discriminate the spot S number ofthe upward face of the die.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dice have existed for a long time and are usually used in games, e.g., backgammon, "Monopoly", and other adventuring games to decide the play sequence and/or how many steps to move, thereby increasing the amusement effect Although computers may provide a random function to replace the possibility function of the dice, the amusement effect of throwing the dice is irreplaceable. Game machines nowadays create an environment to make the player feel like experiencing the real site, including game machines that require dice throwing The machine must be capable of detecting the spot number of the upward face of each die for next step. Thus, the die must send a signal to the machine for discriminating the spot number.
Taiwan Invention Patent Publication No. 247351 issued on May 11, 1995 discloses an apparatus for detecting a portion of a die and the die that can be detected at a portion thereof. Resonance circuits with different resonance frequencies are embedded under and adjacent to six faces of the die, respectively. When the die is rolling on a table, signals indicating identity of the resonance frequencies are transmitted in sequence to a signal transmitting circuit to cooperate with a detecting device for obtaining information of the spot numbers. Analogous signals are used in this apparatus and thus tend to be interfered by alien electrical waves. Embedding of the complicated circuits under the faces of the die is costly. The present invention is intended to provide a device that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.